When I'm Beheaded At Least I was Wedded
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: AU: Damon is a powerful Vampire. Elena is a poor girl raised in a 20th century Asylum. When she is sent off to marry him she obeys. Can she stand up to this Monster or will she be forced to be a submissive pet? DARK Themes DUB-CON Abuse :Lemons: SONG-FIC!
1. Prequel

**When I'm Beheaded, At Least I was Wedded**

_From the song "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn_

_**Pairing: **__Damon/Elena_

_**Rating: **__M – For Dark Themes, Language, Dub-Con Lemons/Abuse, Drug/Alcohol References and Violence_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary: **__Damon Salvatore is a wealthy, powerful but abusive Vampire. Elena is a poor girl raised in a 20__th__ century Asylum. When she is sent off to marry him, she obeys, knowing who Damon is. Can she stand up to this Monster, or will she be forced to be a submissive little pet?_

_This isn't going to all be Historically Accurate. -_-_

_**A/N:**__ I recently got Emilie Autumn's CD "Opheliac" and I have fallen completely in LOVE with it. It has been giving me TONS of story ideas, this one especially, but I haven't really figured out anything that interesting with it, so I just thought: Why not do a Damon and Elena story? It's quite dark, so beware. Lol _

IGNORE THE "UGLY" COMMENTS ABOUT THE MAN IN THE SONG!

_Puh-lease._ We all know that "Ugly" and "Ian Somerhalder" NEVER go in the same thought bubble! xD

* * *

_Song Lyrics: (Phrases in __**Bold**__ are most important to the story.)_

Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then  
Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when  
**I was in his bed, and my father had sold me  
I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and  
**_**When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded  
**_**And when I am buried at least I was married  
I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior**

**But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead**

Marry me, he said, god, he's ugly, but fortune is ours  
Running in the gardens enjoying men, women, and flowers  
Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh  
So that I can pretend that I'm menstru...well, unavailable  
**My life is arranged but this union's deranged  
So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose  
And when master's displeased I'll be down on my knees again  
**  
**Oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead**

**When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow  
Through balls, births, and bridge games I know what will follow  
We're coupled together through hell, hurt, and hunger  
Or at least until husband finds someone younger  
**Yes, fertilization is part of my station  
I laugh as he drabs me in anticipation  
Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers  
But whose children are they? Why, mine and my lover's!

**But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
Especially since I'll soon be dead  
What beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
I'm lucky to share his bed  
**_**So why do I wish I was...**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

"_It is only when we no longer compulsively need someone that we can have a real relationship with them." ~ Anthony Storr_


	2. Chapter I

**When I'm Beheaded, At Least I was Wedded**

_From the song "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn_

_**Pairing: **__Damon/Elena_

_**Rating: **__M – For Dark Themes, Language, Dub-Con Lemons/Abuse, Drug/Alcohol References and Violence_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary: **__Damon Salvatore is a wealthy, powerful but abusive Vampire. Elena is a poor girl raised in a 20th century Asylum. When she is sent off to marry him, she obeys, knowing who Damon is. Can she stand up to this Monster, or will she be forced to be a submissive little pet?_

_This isn't going to all be historically Accurate. -_-_

_**A/N 1: **__I tried to give Elena a sort of "Child-like" innocence to her because she has been sheltered for so long, hence the way she looks at things and addressed people – like "Nurse Jenna" and "Doctor John."_

_**A/N 2: **__Okay, so I seriously recommend listening to Emilie Autumn's "Marry Me" before reading this (if you haven't already.) But thanks for reading and I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Thursday, December 28__th__, 1899_

"Elena?"

"I'm up." She said quietly to Nurse Pearl.

Elena sat up and watched through the doorway as she went to the next room. She slid out of bed and walked over towards her white dresser. There wasn't a lot of color to her room – or any of the rooms, really. The most colorful thing (between the white dresser, white sheets on her white bed, white desk and white wooden chair) was the new oak door. Most of the patients weren't allowed to have doors. The Nurses and Doctors would fear that they would try to hurt themselves – or others.

But Elena wasn't in here because she was crazy – she was born here 17 years ago. Her mother, Isobel had been a patient here once. Nurse Jenna and Nurse Pearl would never tell her why, they just told her not to worry about it. But one day, when Nurse Bree wasn't looking, she snuck a quick peek at her mother's file. It said she had "Nymphomania." _(Heehee google it. You'll see why I gave it to Isobel xD)_

Elena took her nightshirt off and reached into her top dresser drawer.

There was a whistle from the door and Elena immediately turned.

"Tyler Lockwood – leave Elena in peace."

She blushed, but wasn't bothered by it – modesty wasn't really something many of them cared about in there.

She watched Nurse Jenna tow Tyler away from her door and pulled her day clothes on – a white spaghetti-strapped dress with frills the bottom (one could really get sick of the color white in a place like this – it's supposed to represent "pureness" or whatever. And somehow the _patients_ are labeled the crazy ones.), a thin blue nurses' jacket (Nurse Jenna leant it to her because of the cold weather.), and socks, but no shoes. Never any shoes. Elena's doesn't mind, though – none of the patients ever had any shoes. The only issue with that was you had to watch out for rusty nails.

She walked out of her room and into the main room/"cafeteria." She spotted Matt next to Vicki and Mason and sat down next to them at one of the 3 gray tables.

"Hello." She smiled to them.

Matt grinned at her. "Good Morning, Miss Elena. How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you, Matt."

Matt had manic-depression. He'd tried to hang himself before he was caught. He lived with Vicki, his drug-addict step-sister.

"Have you guys seen Stefan?" She asked them.

Mason nodded his head. "I saw him with Vision-girl this morning."

Elena nodded. "I am sure he will turn up." "Vision-girl" was Bonnie Bennett – she was put in there because she claimed to have visions, but then Nurse Bree said that she was a Witch, just like her. Bonnie told Bree she had nowhere else to stay so Nurse Bree allowed her to stay – with permission of Dr. John, of course. He ran everything.

It would have been eerie to Elena to have the supernatural be such a common thing around here if she hadn't spent the last 17 years living with it. The older ones had told her it had to be a secret in the "Dark Real World." No one could ever know or they'd be tortured. Never tell. Ever.

She couldn't understand what they meant by "Dark Real World." What was in here, then? A fake world? Elena realized she was staring at Mason and lowered her head. Mason was a werewolf, like his nephew, Tyler. The werewolf gene wasn't why they were in here though – Mason went on rampages when he drank too much and Tyler had severe Bipolar Disorder. There was another werewolf, a girl names Jules, but she escaped a few days ago.

Every month at the full moon the Nurses and Doctor John take the two of them to the cellar (where they usually keep the really crazy people – like…total almost indestructible crazy people) and rumors flying around the unit was they were chained up and tortured until they turned into wolves, but no one knew for sure – they were always too afraid to ask.

"There's Stefan." Matt said and Elena looked up.

Stefan walked in with Bonnie and sat down at the table next to theirs. Stefan had some sort of illness with becoming way too overly obsessed with someone or something. Like, to the point of stalking, but he seemed okay to Elena.

"Caroline Forbes, for the last time, get out of your room!" Nurse Pearl said.

"No! And my name is _not fucking Caroline_! IT IS JACKIE!"

"Jackie, come out of your room, now."

"JACKIE! JACKIE! JACKIE! JACKIE! JACKIE!" Caroline began repeating loudly from her room. She has Multiple Personality Disorder.

Stefan leaned over and whispered to Elena's table, "Pearl is a vamp, is she not? Why does she not just compel Caroline?"

"Because," Bonnie said sharply. "They don't allow that unless the patient-"

"_Unless the patient is out of control."_ All the patients said in unison. Bonnie was a complete control-freak.

"Yes." Bonnie frowned and Elena smiled reassuringly at her. She'd always liked Bonnie.

Nurse Jenna and Nurse Bree came out of the back room and set a bowl of oatmeal in front of each of the patients. Jenna leaned down and kissed Elena's head.

"How are you today, honey?"

Elena smiled. "Very well."

"I'm glad." Jenna was human – which was a first for this asylum. In the last 10 years the only humans that worked here was Doctor John, who ran the whole place. Some of the whispers behind closed doors was that he may have been a demon, though. Why? Nobody knew his last name and all of the girls were scared of him. Elena didn't know why – she'd barely even seen him before, let alone talk to him.

Caroline came out of her room and sat down without a word. Everyone stared for a second before looking away. All eight of the patients started eating and the three nurses went back into their little room to eat. None of the patients were allowed back there. Caroline said that there were probably all kinds of weird stuff hidden behind that door.

"There's probably a bunch of drugs and knives and other crazy shit in there." She had whispered.

Two days later Vicki and Tyler got busted for trying to break in. They were both sent to their rooms the whole day.

The door suddenly swung open loudly, causing all of them to jump.

"DO NOT YELL!" Caroline said. "IT HURTS JESSICA'S EARS!" And she fled the room, only to be brought back by Nurse Pearl a second later.

Doctor John walked in, a stern look on his face and Bonnie, Vicki and Caroline all looked down, fearful of him. Elena didn't understand why, so she just followed suit and looked into her oatmeal.

"Pearl," He said and she walked over to him. "There is someone outside that-"

Suddenly everyone – including the nurses gasped. Elena looked up.

There in the doorway was a man, probably between 20 to 25 (how would Elena be able to tell?) with black hair, piercing blue eyes and dressed in all black. On each side of him were girls. One looked a little older than him, with light brown hair and pale skin, and the other looked only about 16 with long black hair. Behind him, a tall man with dark blonde hair appeared.

"Damon Salvatore." Nurse Pearl smiled, though there was slight edge to it.

"Pearl." He grinned. "How is Miss Katherine?"

Pearl's smile dropped and she glared at the stranger.

"Oh, that's right. I killed her."

He turned to John, Bree and Jenna. "I am Damon Salvatore. This is Rose," He motioned towards the girl with brown hair, "and Anna." The young girl smiled slightly, but she looked almost afraid. "And this is Alaric." He pointed to the man.

"I am here for Elena Gilbert."

All eyes turned on Elena and it took all she had not to run from this dark stranger's seemingly dangerous gaze.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

"Behavior is a mirror in which every one displays his own image" – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Nurse Jenna was the first to speak up. "What is it you want with Elena, Mr. Salvatore?"

This _"Damon Salvatore"_ looked past her to Dr. John and Elena followed his gaze, watching as they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. At last, John spoke.

"Damon is here for Elena's hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" Elena exclaimed and immediately regretted it.

Damon's blue eyes locked on her and she shied away from his gaze. He seemed to assess everything about her – her face, her clothes, and her body.

"I have arranged it," Dr. John said simply.

"Arranged?" Nurse Jenna said and John looked at her sharply.

"Yes, Jenna." They both shared a cold look before Jenna lowered her head, walking back to stand beside Nurse Pearl and Nurse Bree.

Really, arranged marriages weren't very uncommon, but it was mostly for money between families. Elena didn't have money – or a family – so what would Damon's reason be? She hoped he wouldn't put her in a freak show. Why else would a wealthy (from the looks of his attire,) handsome, (the word seemed bland when describing him.) man want to marry an orphan in an insane asylum besides for money?

Mason and Tyler nudged each other and whispered something across the table. Suddenly, Vicki jumped up.

"VAMPIRE!" She screeched and began to run.

Nurse Pearl sped across the room and grabbed her. "Calm down. You know that vampires are out there."

"NO!" Vicki screamed. "They don't exist! They don't exist!" She struggled against Pearl, scratching and clawing at her.

Elena glances at Damon, who had a look of inquiry on his face. He didn't seem fazed at all by the outburst.

Suddenly John walked over and lightly grabbed Vicki's arm. Nurse Pearl backed away and Elena watched as he fiercely whispered something in Vicki's ear. She almost screamed, but John's grip on her tightened and she calmed down.

"Yes," John said. "Mr. Salvatore is indeed a vampire."

Elena swallowed nervously, turning her gaze back to a smirking Damon.

"Anna and Rose will bathe dress and fix Elena up and tomorrow I will come back to claim her."

Elena shuddered at the word "claim."

"Claim her?" Jenna exclaimed.

Dr. John suddenly slapped her with the back of his hand and Elena gasped, though she didn't dare step out of place.

"You shall _not _talk out of turn anymore, Nurse. I will not allow it."

Elena turned back to Damon. With a brief scanning of Elena against, he turned on his heel and walked out with "Alaric," leaving Rose and Anna behind.

Jenna stood and wiped blood from her lip. Elena nearly started crying. Jenna had been the one to take care of her, love her as her mother never could.

The girl with brown hair – Rose – walked over to Elena, followed closely by Anna. "We should probably get started."

_Maybe this won't be so bad._ Elena thought. After all, she was taught that you were nothing unless you were married to a man of wealth.

But what if Damon was mean? True, there weren't very nice people in here, but the whole time she was growing up, the patients had told her stories about the outside world. Stories of demons screaming in your head at night, shadows that stalked you during the day.

Was this real?


	5. Chapter IV

"Knowledge is of no value unless you put it into practice." – Anton Chekhov


	6. Chapter V

_**A/N:**__ Quick notes: Jeremy is NOT Elena's brother, (Because Kelly and Alaric had him, not Elena's parents.) and Pearl is NOT Anna's mother._

* * *

**Chapter V**

After everything had settled down, Dr. John allowed Rose and Anna to take Elena into her room and close the door.

"Do not worry, Elena," Anna said as she and Rose washed her hair with a bucket of water from the well, attempting to get all of the tangles and dirt out. "Damon is rather…nice."

"Anna is right," Rose said. "He can be somewhat temperamental, but he is in no way cruel."

Elena watched their reflections in the dirty cracked mirror. Their skin was seemingly flawless and it had a slight glow to it.

"You two are vampires."

"Yes," Rose smiled. "I was turned around 200 years ago. Anna was turned by Damon just recently."

"Damon turned you?" Fear swelled in her.

"Do not worry, Elena, I was willing."

"Oh. Miss Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you…there with Damon if you are his elder?"

"I owed a debt to him." She said, smiling. "It was paid years ago, but Damon gives me a place to live – a marvelous place at that – and I care too much for Anna, Jeremy and Alaric to leave them."

"Is Alaric a vampire, too?" Elena felt awkward asking so many questions, but they just wouldn't stop spilling out of her mouth.

Anna laughed. "No, no. Many vampires have at least one vampire minion and two human minions."

"Damon's the opposite." Rose continued. "He had Anna and I as vampire minions and Alaric as his human."

Anna giggled. "Unless you count Jeremy as a minion, as well."

"Oh, you hush girl!" Rose grinned as she began to dry Elena's hair. "Anna has a bit of an infatuation with Alaric's son, Jeremy. Damon took him in when Alaric's wife Kelly died." _(A/N: Yes, I mean Matt's mom, Kelly. :D)_

"Retched whore," Anna teased.

"Anna!" Rose scolded playfully.

"Well, she and Alaric had a child before marriage! And she also had an affair with Richard Lockwood."

Rose and Anna giggles and gossiped as they bathed Elena, shaved her ("Don't go near that part of me with that thing!"), brushed and trimmed her hair, and gave her a dress for tomorrow.

"Damon requested you wear this tomorrow." Rose held up a simple black dress with a high lacy neck. _(A/N: Pictures on my Livejournal: __**Nykkileigh [DOT] livejournal [DOT] com**__)_

"And here is a necklace for you." Anna held up a silver chain with a black onyx stone.

Elena looked at the identical stones on Rose and Anna's necklaces. "This one's not like yours."

They grinned. "No," Anna said. "This is Lapis Lazuli. They make so us vampires can walk in the daylight. The sun would burn us if we were to go outside without them."

_Was it daytime now?_ Elena thought. It was always hard to tell in there.

* * *

When Anna and Rose left, Elena lay down in her bed. Then it dawned on her – this may be the last time she lays on this bed again.

Normally, one would be ecstatic – but the asylum was the only life she had ever known, and frankly, the thought of living in the outside world scared her. What really lies behind these dark walls?

"Psst. Elena."

Elena sat up and smiled. "Stefan!"

"Come on," He motioned for her to go to him.

She swung her legs over the bed and walked over to him. She'd always liked Stefan. He was always so nice to her. Sometimes she wondered why he was even in here.

Stefan pulled her into a hug and Jenna lightly smacked her hand against the table to get their attention and gave them a pointed look. He stepped away from her and took her hand, leading her into the main room. They sat down next to everyone else.

Elena looked around. "Where is Vicki?"

Everyone suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Vicki is…" She began in realization.

She was in the basement – on the gurney. Her arms and legs tied. They wouldn't give her any medication because of her addiction, but they would tie her up in the cellar and do ever more horrible things to her.

After a minute of awkward silence, Caroline spoke up. "You are lucky, Gilbert."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Damon Salvatore is a vampire." She grinned. "A very attractive one at that."

"Yes," Bonnie said. "And doesn't Salvatore mean 'Savior?'"

"I guess it does." Elena smiled slightly. After all, if his last name meant "Savior," then maybe he isn't quite as malicious as he had first appeared to be.

Dr. John walked in again, not even pausing to check on the patients, and walked over to Nurse Pearl and Nurse Bree. "One hour." He stated.

Pearl and Bree nodded grimly and turned to Mason and Tyler.

"Wolfie time?" Tyler grinned.

He and Mason stood up and followed the three of them downstairs. Elena suspected they needed a vampire for strength, a witch to help if anything got out of hand, and Dr. John to make sure everything was safe in the process.

Was it the full moon already? Elena shivered. She hated full moons. It seemed that all of the patients- supernatural _and_ human act strange. Well, stranger than usual.

A few seconds later, Vicki, looking very shaken walked into the room. She silently walked into her room, ignoring everyone's stares.

"Stefan, what do you think of Damon?"

He visibly tensed. "I…am not sure."

Before Elena could ask about his reaction, Matt spoke up.

"I don't like him."

Bonnie and Caroline frowned. "Why not?"

"He seems so…hostile. I don't think he would be a very good man to Elena."

"Oh, whatever, Matt!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "He has to be better than this goddamn place!"

"Caroline…" Nurse Jenna warned. Profanity was considered rude, especially in front of a lady. A woman being the one who said it was considered unacceptable. Even in an insane asylum.

* * *

That night, Elena lay in her bed and for the first time (literally) since she was a baby, she felt _clean_.

Suddenly, there was a muffled scream outside and she jumped up. She tiptoed over to her door and cracked it quietly. Not seeing Nurse Jenna (Pearl and Bree would be with Tyler and Mason until sunrise.), she took a step out.

The screams were coming from next door! She turned and realized that Vicki's door was shut. The other patients' doors were never supposed to be closed.

Vicki does not need any more trouble. Elena though sympathetically.

She grabbed the doorknob and slightly opened it, but froze when she saw movement in the darkness. _Dr. John? _That's when she realized what was happening, why Vicki was screaming. John was raping her!

He was roughly thrusting into Vicki's small body, who was obviously in pain. He was holding her wrists down in one hand, covering her mouth with the other. Having no sexual experiences at all, (except for a small kiss to Stefan when he "saved" her – as he put it – from Tyler. She still didn't quite understand what Tyler wanted with her, but it obviously upset Stefan enough.) Elena watched. Her eyes widened when John's body went rigid. Did Vicki hurt him?

No. John suddenly let out a moan and she realized what happened – John got _pleasure_ from it!

She closed the door, eyes filling with tears. How could that happen? Did Vicki enjoy it, too? But Vicki was still screaming from the other side of the door. She heard a loud _smack!_ then silence.

Elena turned and came face to face with Caroline, who looked scared and sickened.

"Caroline…what has he done?"

She looked at Elena in confusion. "What? You mean…he's…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He's never touched you?"

Elena gasped. "No!"

She frowned and looked disturbed, confused, and angry all at once. "He's done it to girls since I got here – 6 years ago. He probably did it before then, too. He even did it to Matt once."

Elena shuddered. "He _enjoys_ it?"

Caroline scoffed. "Well, yes. To him it is just _fucking_. And their pain makes it better for him." She looked sickened – just as Elena felt.

Caroline's next statement made Elena freeze.

"That's just who your father is."

"What?"

Caroline frowned. "Dr. John. Your father."

"He's not…"

"Isobel became pregnant with you when John raped her. Were you not aware of that?"

After a second, Elena began to run. She was going to throw up.

When she was done, she walked back into her room, pausing to see Vicki's door open. She wanted to make sure Vicki was still alive, but she was too in shock. She lay down, her last thought before falling asleep was – _I am never, ever having sex._

* * *

Elena awoke suddenly, sitting up in her bed, ears straining to hear any kind of noise.

"Elena?"

"Mr. Salvatore?" She didn't know why she suspected it was him. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she squinted. She gasped when she saw the figure step closer to her. John.

He was suddenly on top of her, his fangs out. He twisted her head to the side and hissed in her ear, "Time to call me _'Daddy,'_ Elena." And with that, he bit savagely into her neck.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

"The truth is incontrovertible, malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end; there it is." - Winston Churchill


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

"Elena?" Someone was shouting. Damon? Jenna? Yes, it was Nurse Jenna.

Elena screamed again and bolted upright in her bed. A dream. Nurse Jenna gently wiped her dark hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Are you alright, Elena?"

Elena looked over Jenna's shoulder to see that everyone was sitting in the main room, staring at her in shock. Not because they were surprised to see someone freak out - this was an asylum, after all, but because they'd never seen _her _freak out.

Caroline, however, didn't look as pale as she did last night. Elena guessed that it was probably because she wasn't Caroline right now, but someone who didn't know what Dr. John was doing.

Elena shuddered and looked up Nurse Jenna. "Is Dr. John my father?"

Jenna's expressions turned pale and shocked, until she finally looked away from Elena's gaze.

"Please tell me."

"Yes, Elena. I am so sorry I did not yet tell you. He told me not to."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is frowned upon for the Healers to have romantic relations with the patients."

"He did not…force himself on her?"

Jenna's eyes widened. "Heaven's, no! Where did you come up with such a thing? John would never!"

So the Nurses -well, Jenna, didn't know what he was doing.

"I…am not sure." Elena blushed and looked away from this woman whom she trusted. She was never very good at lying, nor did she like it, but thanks to their current setting, Nurse Jenna more than likely guessed insanity.

She patted Elena on the back. "Let's get you dressed." She brushed her hair away from her face. "Mr. Salvatore is going to be here soon."

Elena's heart jumped in fear - and surprisingly - excitement. She'd never had anybody_ want _her like this before, and it was practically an honor to be married to such a wealthy man - well, vampire.

After Nurse Pearl and Nurse Jenna helped her into her black corset, dress and leggings, Elena sat down at the table, trying to ignore everyone's stares. Especially Stefan's.

Suddenly, Dr John walked in and her eyes widened in horror. She stared deeply at the table in front of her. He leaned down beside her to whisper, "Damon is here, Elena."

She looked up and wasn't surprised when she saw Anna, Rose, Alaric and Damon standing across the room. Damon smiled at her, but it seemed almost…triumphant.

She immediately stood and walked over to him. What was she supposed to do? She curtseyed, but it was awkward and forced. Damon didn't seem to care. He took her hand and lightly pressed his lips to her skin. "Hello, Elena."

His voice was even more velvety and beautiful than she remembered,

"Mr. Salvatore," She smiled shyly through her lashes.

He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to him. "Darling, you may call me Damon." He smirked.

He dropped his hand and glanced around at the patients, then paused at one of them. Before Elena could follow his gaze to see which one he was staring at, he had already turned his ice blue eyes on her.

"Shall we?"

I want to say good-bye to my friends. She thought, but thought better of it. There was no sense in telling him that. He was, after all, a vampire and she guessed he was like the men a few patients told her about from the outside world, only wanting to see women in two places - beside the children or on their knees.

Silently, Elena nodded\ and linked her arm through his. He didn't ask if she had any belongings to take with her, so she just supposed he didn't care.

"Elena!" Nurse Jenna ran up to them, handing her a small blue book.

"What is this?" Elena gently took it, slightly taken back by the gift.

"It is a diary." Damon supplied.

"Yes," Jenna said, her eyes never leaving Elena's. "It is too keep record of your thoughts and feelings over the years. My sister kept one."

"Thank you, Jenna," without thinking, she slid out of Damon's grasp and hugged the Nurse tightly.

"You are quite welcome, Elena." Jenna whispered back.

When Elena let go, she turned to find Damon with Nurse Pearl, who was whispering fiercely to him. Dr. John passed Elena (ignoring her shudder.) and grabbed Pearl's arm before saying something to Damon.

Damon obviously didn't like whatever John had said because his expression darkened and the room suddenly felt colder.

"Excuse me," Damon said before walking over to Vicki.

She visibly stiffened when she felt Damon's soft touch on her shoulder. He was whispering into her ear, and her face became blank.

What was he doing to her?

As soon as he stood, Vicki seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of John. He leaned in close to him and for a second, Elena thought Damon was going to _kiss _John! But instead, he whispered, "If you touch any of these girls again, I will _kill you in your sleep_."

With that, he grabbed Elena's hand and led her to the large wooden doors, Alaric following. Rose and Anna opened them, letting Elena finally see the outside world for the first time…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Do you think that's the end of John's misdeeds? Heehee…_


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

"Learning is not child's play; we cannot learn without pain." -Aristotle


	10. Chapter IX

_**A/N: **__I LOVED EtheRealDemon's comment on the last chapter: "I love that to Elena Damon seems to be a blessing and a curse... the guy is complicated." _

_You have NO idea how happy it makes me to know that you caught onto that. It explains it soooo much! I was kind of thinking I wasn't doing a very good job in describing my "vision" for this story, but I hope I am doing good enough. Thank you guys for reading! :D_

* * *

**Chapter IX**

With _that, he grabbed Elena's hand and led her to the large wooden doors, Alaric following. Rose and Anna opened them, letting Elena finally see the outside world for the first time…_

It was nighttime, a thick fog in the air, the only light coming from lanterns on the streets. There weren't many people around because this building was on a large hill, and because not many people wanted to be near an insane asylum. Elena turned and looked at the large building, it's hollowness frightening her as the boarded up windows seemed to stare her down, daring her to leave it behind. The building was so terrifying, yet not as much as her imagination of the outside world.

A fence surrounded it, and in the middle of the light snow-covered ground was a pathway from the door to past large Iron Gate. Was this gate here to protect the inmates from intruders or to keep them from leaving? The four of them, two vampires, two humans – walked to the large gate.

How will we go through? Elena began to panic.

"I will open that for you." Dr. John's voice scared her and she began to shiver.

He walked up behind them, put the large key through the hole, and twisted it slowly, the door creaking noisily in the peaceful snowy night as it opened. "Congratulations, Elena," John said. She slowly turned to face him.

He had a cruel smirk on his face. "You have escaped us."

His eyes went from her to Damon and stayed there until Damon turned to leave. As the four made their way to the large black carriage, the loud sound of the gate being closed shut was set in Elena's mind as finality.

And that scared her more than anything.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the large mansion, Damon looked down at his human, sleeping kitten-like against Rose.

"She is quite pretty," Alaric commented.

"Very," Anna agreed.

Damon's expression turned venomous. "You could have told me she looked like her."

Anna, Rose and Alaric winced at the cold fury in his voice.

"Damon," Rose said gently. "You knew that Isobel was a descendant of Katerina."

"What I did not realize was that this_ girl_ was the fucking _reincarnate_ of Katherine!" And he leapt out of the carriage.

Rose and Anna carried Elena into the Parlor, Damon and Alaric behind them. They lay Elena down on the couch and let her sleep.

"When she wakes, she will be hungry." Anna guessed.

"Yes," Rose agreed. "What, with the god-awful shit they served her in there."

"That's probably all she's ever had." Alaric commented.

"Well, look at her bones!" Rose exclaimed. "She is simply too thin."

"Alright," Damon said. "Make something for her to eat. I will watch until she wakes."

The three of them nodded and headed to the kitchen while Damon sat down in one of the chairs to watch his new human sleep.

Elena was dreaming again, but it wasn't a nightmare. She was in a large ballroom dressed in a beautiful golden gown. She looked around. Why was she the only person in there?

"Elena," Damon's beautiful voice echoed throughout the room. She turned around and watched as he moved with supernatural speed until he was right in front of her. He held out his hand and she immediately grasped it. She'd heard about balls from the patients in the asylum. It's about dancing and it's magical when done with the right person.

"It feels so right," Liz had said to her. "Kind of like sex."

Elena shuddered. Yeah, right. She knew better than that.

Damon's hand on her waist pulled her out of her thoughts. Then they were dancing, his grip on her tight, oddly making her feel secure, not possessed.

Then Elena realized something – there was no music. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't move at all. Oh well, it's not as if she needed to talk anyway. She shrugged.

Elena opened her eyes and looked around. She was not anywhere she remembered. This room was rather dark, with a few pieces of furniture here and there, oil lanterns and paintings of men and women of class.

"Elena." Was she dreaming again?

She spotted Damon, sitting in an antique chair, making him look more like a "Master" than a husband. Were they really married now or was there something she had to do? Or he had to do to her?

Damon smirked at her and slowly stood. In the blink of an eye, he was standing above her.

"Time for dinner, Elena."

She stared at him with wide-eyes. Oh, no.

* * *

_**A/N:** Dinner, huh? For her or him? :D_


	11. Chapter X

Some people will never learn anything, for this reason, because they understand everything too soon. ~Alexander Pope


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Damon grinned, strangely amused by her fear. "For you, I mean."

Oh. She stood up, stretching her limbs.

"I won't be feeding on from you until much later."

"What? Why would you do that to me?" She asked fearfully.

"So we could be…married." He said, almost sarcastically. "The old-fashioned vampire way."

"What might that be?" She asked, beginning to tremble a little.

Damon was suddenly in front of her and she gasped in surprise. He seemed so much faster now that she was alone with him. "You will find out soon enough, my love." His blue eyes seemed to darken.

Elena's heart pounded – in fear and something else she couldn't quite understand yet, and she felt her body and mind near closer to him, like a magnet. She shivered and bit her lip, not able to look away from him, even when she heard a low growl from his throat as he looked at her. Then, she faintly heard the echo of footsteps and turned towards the sound, but not until Damon stopped looking into her eyes. She couldn't have pulled away otherwise.

Alaric walked into the room, a young man, about 15 or 16 with black hair and dark eyes standing beside him. Alaric smiled slightly at Elena, while the boy just gawked at her in disbelief.

"Dinner is ready," Alaric announced.

Damon turned held his hand out to Elena in exaggerated kindness. "Shall we?"

She took his hand slowly, sensing something in him that told her not to disobey.

Alaric and the boy led Damon and Elena to a large dining room that Rose and Anna were already in. Elena looked around in awe at the various decorative items that were on the walls. Painting, masks from plays and parties, and candles in silver and gold sconces. A large dinging table sat in the middle of it all, and on it were six porcelain plates and silverware sets around brightly lit candles. Elena's mouth watered looking at the variety of meats, breads, fruits, vegetables and wines laid out on the table.

Anna and Rose smiled when they saw Elena and they each moved behind a chair at each end of the table- on for Damon, one for Alaric. When Alaric sat down, so did Anna, to the right of Damon's chair.

Elena jumped when she felt Damon's cool hand on her back, gently nudging her forward. She walked towards the chair closest to Damon – she was, after all, _his _now. Elena shuddered at the thought. When she sat, she gasped as, in the blink of an eye, Damon was seated, and Rose was beside Anna. Slow in comparison, the young man sat next to Elena.

How they were seated:

Damon

Rose Elena

Anna Jeremy

Alaric

Alaric smirked at her. "Vampire speed."

Elena nodded slightly. She glanced at the boy next to her.

"Oh, this is Jeremy," Alaric explained to her. "My son."

She edged away slightly so that no one would notice. Were all men – human men, like John?

Damon seemed to notice her discomfort and Jeremy stood, as did Anna. The two of them switched places. She looked at Damon in confusion and wonder, but he'd already turned his attention to the food on the table.

"What would you like?"

This caught her off-guard. "I…I am not sure…"

"Just pick something off of the table." He said with more patience in his voice than on his face.

She slowly picked up the thing that looked most familiar to her – bread. Taking a bite, she looked up at the vampires (and Alaric and Jeremy) shyly. The humans began filling their plates with a variety of things, while Anna picked at a piece of watermelon and Rose ate a different type of bread than what Elena had in her hand. Damon was watching Elena intently, making her blush.

"Would you like some wine, Elena?"

Silently, she nodded, only knowing that wine was a type of alcohol.

"What kind?" Rose asked her.

Elena stared at her blankly and Damon laughed. Damon grabbed a bottle of red wine, uncorking it and pouring it into his own glass, before handing it over to her. "Hand this to Rose, please, dear."

Elena grasped the bottle, but soon realizing that it was heavier than it looked, dropped it, letting the bottle shatter on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" She hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to be slapped or worse – bitten.

"That is quite alright, Miss Elena."

She opened her eyes at Rose's voice. She was kneeled down, the mess already cleaned. She disappeared for a moment before entering the room again, sitting back beside Damon and Jeremy.

Elena was blushing, tears of embarrassment stinging her eyes and she lowered her head, staring at her hands. The room was silent and she suddenly felt Damon's finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his eyes.

"You are fine, Elena. I promise."

Sincerity shown in his blue eyes and she felt a little better.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she'd first thought.

* * *

After dinner, Rose, Anna and Damon gave Elena a tour of the magnificent house. They were now back in the parlor, where Elena had woken up. Alaric and Jeremy suddenly walked in, their faces expressionless.

"Yes?" Damon asked expectantly.

"It is ready." Alaric said flatly.

Damon grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long wait for all of my stories, but I have been recovering. I was just in a mental institution (again) for 11 days. No, I am not joking. I was in a modern day nuthouse. Lol _

_Aaaaaaanyway, hope you liked the chapter! :D_

_Warning: The next chapters get a LOT darker…heehee_


	13. Chapter XII

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil…" - Psalms 23:4


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

_What is ready?_ Elena thought frantically?

"Come, Elena." Damon said, extending his hand to her.

Silently, she took her his hand and the vampires – and Alaric and Jeremy – led her into the dining room. It looks different than it did just a couple hours ago. Scary even.

The dark mahogany covered drapes were pulled back, revelaing the black night sky and the large seemingly glowing moon. Alaric and Jeremy had set two galsses of wine in the middle of the table, two black candles beside them. Nobody's full face was show, just half. The other half was shadows. The candles were unlit but seemed to have an eerie glo aobut them, despite the dark color. Out the window, she heard the soft rumble of thunder, but it seemed as though it was just echoing in this room, not everywhere else.

What is going on? She thought, heart pounding.

"This is supposed to be held in a graveyard to draw energy from the 'spirits.' That's how other vampires do this." Rose whispered in her ear. "Damon just needs to be so damn _modern._" She laughed softly.

Elena looked up in fear at Damon. Would he hurt Rose for saying such a thing? To her surprise, he smirked over at them.

"Give me your hand, Elena." Alaric commanded.

Reluctantly, she raised her hand to his and he gripped it tightly. "Damon?" He said stonily.

Elena looked over at Damon and then realized why Alaric had such a tight hold on her. She would have jumped and ran from Damon's face otherwise. It looked like a demon's. The whites of his eyes were blood red and dark veins protruded through the skin underneath. His canine teether were elonjgated and sharpene.

Of course Elena had seen glimpses of a vampire's demon face beore, but never up close, and never after seeing such a beautiful face such as his.

Suddenly, Anna leaned down and whispered, "Relax. Struggling makes it hurt."

She gasped when Damon put his lips on the sensitive skin of her inner wrist, then bit down. Elena bit her lips to muffle the scream, accidently drawing blood there. She watched in horrow as Damon removed his fangs from her skin, stood straight and let his face go back to normal. Normal except for the fact her blood was still on his lips.

She shuddered in fear as the dull throbbing pain in her wrist increased, the longer she stared at it. Tears stnug her eyes from fear and pain. Alaric turned her hand over and bent it up, letting drops of her blood run into one of the wine glasses on the table. Very quickly and precisely, he wrapped her wounded wrist and Elena cradled it to her chest, trying not to sob like a child.

Damon stared at her incredulously. He suddenly appeared in front of her and wiped her tears away. "Your blood tastes pure," he said dazedly. He then stared closely at his thumb, stained with her tears of pain. He slid it in his mouth, then smiled wickedly.

She looked up at him in confusion. Why was he smiliing about the fact that she was in pain?

He then turned to the other four in the room, grinning. "She's a maiden."

There was some sort of amusement the crossed over all of them and Elena looked back at Damon, but for once, his attention wasn't on her. Licking the remains of her blood and tears from his lips, he winked at her before letting his face become monstrous again. He bit into his own wrist and Elena gasped, eyes widening in fear and confusion.

_Does this not cause harm to him? _

He mimicked Elena's action of letting his blood run into the other glass. Alaric handed the glass with her blood to Damon, and the glass with Damon's blood to Elena. They must have noticed the look or horror (and slight disgust), because Damon spoke to her.

"Drink, Elena," he said rather dangerously. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

Her eyes widened.

"Drink," he repeated sternly.

Slowly, she raised the glass to her lips. The wine tasted different than when she had drank it at dinner. It tasted sweeter, yet still salty and her tastebuds felt like they were in a frenzy. The blood and wine ran down her throat smoothly and she nearly moaned at this new taste, the new sensation of lightness. It felt as though her insides were cleaned and were filled with a pure, refreshing liquid.

When she snapped out of it, she realized that her lass was empty and Damon, Rose, Anna, Alaric and Jeremy were now watcing with amused expressions. She blushed and lowered her head. Damon's laugh rang out and Elena looked up.

"I like you," he said, smirking.

She cleared her throat akwardly. "I am glad, Mr. Salvatore. I am quite fond of you, too."

Damon grinned. "Such manners from one raised with asylum prisoners. And call me Damon." He tipped his head back and finished his blood/wine in one swallow.

Alaric cleared his throat. "Greta, Lucy?"

Elena then realized there were 3 other people in the room with them. They were both beautiful african american women, one with black curly hair, the other with long brown hair. They were both dressed in beautiful red corsets with white skirts.

"Elena, these are witches." Rose told her.

"Like Bonnie!" She blurted.

"Who?" Anna asked, brows pulled together in confusion.

"Bonnie Bennett." Damon answered, amused. He looked over at Alaric and Rose "Emily's granddaughter."

"You know Bonnie?" Elena asked him, fascinated.

"Yes. In 1864, she did me a little… favor." Damon's expression darkened slightly, but in the blink of an eye, composed himself.

There was a moment of tense silence before Damon gestured to Alaric. "Proceed."

The witches began chanting a foreign language that Elena couldn't understand. Suddenly, the candles were lit, the huge flame blazing forward toward the moon outside. The two glasses that held Damon and Elena's blood were knocked over by a gust of wind, the blood running down the wood table, towards the candles. Then, magically the blood began to run up the two candles until it reached the flame, but strangely the fire didn't go out. The two flamed turned crimson and connected together, swirling until all at once, the wind stopped, the blood stopped moving and the candles went out.

The two witches looked at Damon and Elena. "It is done." Lucy said. "We will be back to collect later."

With that, they walked out.

_Damon and Elena were bound for eternity._

* * *

That night, Damon and Rose were discussing something in the parlor and Elena decided to wonder around the mansion some more. As she walked down the hallways, she suddnely heard a noise from one of the bedrooms.

A sense of déjà vu washed over her and her heart began to pound. She slowly opened the door and screamed. Jeremy was on top of Anna – naked.

_No! He can't do this to her!_

"ROSE!" Elena screamed again and both Damon and Rose sped up to her.

Anna and Jeremy covered themselves with a sheet and ran to her.

Elena was shaking and crying. She suddenly tried to lurch herself towards Jeemy to hurt him in some way for hurting Anna, but Damon caught her by the waist.

"No, no, Elena, listen!" Anna said softly."He wasn't hurting me."

"I saw him!" She cried and threw her arms around Rose as Damon let go of her.

"There, there, child." Rose whispered.

Anna turned to Damon. "What's wrong with her?"

"The-"

"Jeremy hurt you!" Elena cried.

Damon sighed irately and spun her around to face him. "Listen to me," He said gently, trying to figure out how to explain this to her. "It is wrong for a man to force himself on a lady," Elena nodded furiously. "But I don't think Jeremy did such a thing. Men and women do that." He started to say something more but Elena started crying.

"No!"

"Elena, dear," Rose said. "Even you and Damon will be doing this soon."

That made her freeze. "What?" She turned to Damon.

"You and I will lie together tonight. You will lose your maiden name to me."

She walked over, looked him square in the eyes and said, "No."

Damon's cocky smirk fell immediately.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Oooh… *dun dun dun duuuunnn* What do you think will happen? _


	15. Chapter XIV

_Be silent, be still  
Don't make me chase you  
I'll warn you, I will  
Just to embrace you  
I'll get my fill  
So be silent, be still…  
You, I adore  
Must you ignore  
It doesn't matter what you say anymore  
This is our night  
Why must we fight?  
Don't close the door…  
Be careful, my dear  
If you're not nice  
I'll give you reason to fear…_

-Be Silent, Be Still by Emilie Autumn__


	16. Chapter XV

_**A/N: **Take a look at my poll so you can choose which Vampire Diaries fic I post next! :D_

* * *

**Chapter XV**

"Rose," Damon said sternly, not taking his eyes off Elena. "Take Jeremy and Anna back to their rooms. You are dismissed for the night."

"Yes, Damon." She looked at Elena in worry before walking away.

"Elena, you have chosen to speak to me in a tone I don't find…pleasant." He smirked at her despite the darkness in his blue eyes.

She was shaking slightly, her heart beating in her ribcage fiercely. "I will not lie with you."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "You will not have a choice, Elena. You will either lie with me willingly or…"

"Or what, _Sir_?" She challenged.

In that second, Damon appeared before her. "Or you will treat me as your Master when you misbehave."

"No." And she ran.

She ran as fast as she could down the hallway, all the while wondering how fast he really was. Could he catch her? She was able to convince herself that if she ran fast enough, she could reach the door before he could. But where would she go? Her only option was to go back to the asylum or become a whore on the streets, which did not suit her well at all.

She turned a corner and kept running through the dark shadowed hallways, only lit by the full moon through the thin drapes over the long windows. Then she heard his voice.

"Elena." She turned, but no one was there.

She turned back and ran more, her legs suddenly feeling heavy.

"You can't run, Elena." His voice sounded so close, yet it echoed in her ear. "I'll find you."

"No!" She screamed and turned another corner. Was this the same hallway? She felt dizzy. What was happening?

"I can smell you, Elena."

She trembled.

"Elena." She turned and screamed. He was right in front of her.

"No!" She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. She then turned and ran into the first room she saw. She couldn't see anything. It was so dark in the room that she could feel it.

She slammed the door, the noise echoing through the seemingly empty room. Breathing heavily, she slid down the door and whimpered.

"Elena." He didn't sound angry, but sounded like he was…amused.

_Sick bastard._ She thought to herself.

He was right behind her, the only thing between them was an unsteady piece of wood that he could easily break down if he pleased.

"Why are you afraid, Elena?" His sarcastic voice rang out to her. "Be careful, Elena." He said darkly. "If you're not nice to me, I will give you reason to fear."

"Go away!" She put her head in her hands and screamed at him.

"Do you know where you are?"

"N-no."

"You are in my bedroom." He whispered huskily, his voice lower.

She gasped and stood. She felt along the wall for a sign that he was lying as she walked away from the door.

Slowly and noisily, the doorknob turned and the door opened.

"NO!" Elena screamed.

Suddenly seemingly invisible hands grabbed her. She fought against them, clawing and kicking nothing but air. She was slammed to the floor and she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

She then realized that Damon wasn't even touching her, but something else was. She could have sworn there were hands on her – she could feel their coldness, but when she reached to where those hands were, she felt nothing but her own skin, flushed with fear. Was this a vampire power?

Then she felt him pounce. The real him.

"No!"

"Yes!" In the dark, she felt his hands on her – everywhere at once. She clawed and kicked at him but with no effect. His hands suddenly gripped her body, roughly pressing her to his mattress. She was tightly trapped between his bed and his hard body.

"Damon! No!" Tears ran down her face.

His lips pressed against her ear. "Beg for mercy."

"No!" She was too stubborn to beg, and he knew this.

He laughed a dark laugh and she felt his hands on her bare shoulders. His hands slid down her shaking body slowly until he reached her skirts. With one fluid movement, he ripped them off her until the only thing on her was her corset.

"NO!"

"I would much rather have a willing participant, but seeing as I am your master now…" He quickly undressed himself, and then reached behind her to untie her corset slowly. "I am glad I can see in the dark." He said, and then whispered, "And it is even more enjoyable knowing you cannot."

Damon reached down and spread her legs for him, and the minute his fingers touched her sensitive flesh, she screamed.

"STOP! NO!"

He ignored her and slid a finger in, thumbing her clit.

She gasped at the foreign sensation and lay frozen before screaming and suddenly slapping Damon across the face.

"And to think I was going to pleasure you with my tongue…oh, well." He slid another finger in and began slowly pumping them in and out. Elena moaned slightly and Damon grinned.

He began playing her body with such talent that Elena momentarily stopped struggling and moaned softly.

"No!" She felt her body tense slightly and screamed. "No, no, NO!"

What the hell was wrong with her?

"W-what…no!"

"Le petite mort," He breathed and suddenly slid his fingers out.

"Ready?"

"NO!"

She felt lost in the darkness of his room. He slowly slid into her and she tried to scramble away from him, but his grip on her waist was too tight and as soon as he said her name, she froze.

"This may hurt."

"Wait!"

He slammed himself into her, and she screamed again.

* * *

_Interesting fact: In the Victorian Era, a woman could be sent to prison for denying her husband sex._


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

"The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in."-Morrie Schwartz


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

Elena awoke in a cold sweat. She looked over at the monster beside her. He appeared to be sleeping. She thought for a brief second that she could move without waking him, but at the moment, she was afraid to _breathe_ too heavily. She held her breath for as long as she could, then blew it out softly. Again. Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out. Again.

"Elena."

She gasped and jumped out of bed. Damon looked at her, obviously amused by her reaction. She couldn't help but notice the way his pale chest and stomach seemed to glow in the sunlight streaming in from the windows.

"I suggest you get back in bed before the slaves see you through the window." He chuckled at her.

She turned her head and realized she was right in front of the window, her naked olive skin there for everyone to see. Therefore, she had a choice; stay there and have all of the slave men look at her or get back in bed with the monster and forced himself upon her.

She looked at his face. The way he looked at her…she wouldn't say he looked sorry, but he looked…innocent. And peaceful. Elena crawled back under the white silk covers with him. Suddenly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and with impressive force, pulled her against him. He lay back with her on his chest and sighed contently.

Elena felt her body relax, getting less rigid with every stroke of his hand on her bare shoulder. She slowly closed her eyes and relaxed fully under her monster.

* * *

"I just do not understand," Jeremy said as she watched his father and Rose set the breakfast table. "Why does she look like Katherine?"

"We are not quite sure yet," Rose answered. "We know that she is descendant of Katerina, we just never knew she was the doppelganger. Now who knows what they might do…Especially since Damon married her."

"Who?" Alaric asked.

"No one you need to worry about, Rick…" She sighed. _Yet. _She thought silently.

* * *

"I have something for you," Damon said after what seemed like hours of deafening silence. "I would have given it to you last night, but I had other things to think about after The Ritual."

Elena looked up at him. He turned and reached in a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a lapis lazuli ring. She looked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered, her eyes widened. _(A/N: There is a picture of the ring on my livejournal :) )_

He smiled slightly and slid it on the ring finger of her left hand. She then remembered something about this stone…

"Are you going to turn me?" She whispered, frightened.

"Mhmm." He smiled. "But not now."

"Why?"

"Because I have plans for you, Il mio amore umano."

"What does that mean?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled warmly, making his beautiful blue eyes sparkle. Then, he said, "I believe it is time for breakfast."

Elena bit her lip.

"For you." He said, chuckling darkly.

"Oh." She released her lip and blushed.

Damon had stood, and she had a clear view of his toned backside.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes..." She said and bit her lip again.

She watched as he pulled on his black shirt, silk black vest, black trousers and black coat.

"Rose," He called.

In the blink of an eye she was there in the doorway. "Yes, Damon?"

Elena still found it odd to see them call him "Damon" rather than "Mister Salvatore." Elena smiled to herself. "Mister Savior." She giggled and Damon and Rose looked curiously at her. She blushed and lowered her head.

"Please assist Elena in getting dressed for the the day. I have her attire layed out in the wardrobe in the guest room."

"Yes, Damon." She said and looked expectantly at Elena.

"She's shy," Damon smiled, amused.

"I can't imagine why," She glared at him, who looked at her inncoently ,as if he didn't know what she was talking about. She turned to Elena. "You may bring the sheet if you like."

Elena nodded and wrapped the silk sheet around her body and followed Miss Rose into the "guest room."

There was a beautiful blood red gown with black lacing for her to wear layed out on the bed with a lace necklace with a red rose stitched to it. (A/N: Picture on my LiveJournal :D)

The whole time, she couldn't stop looking at her ring and smiling, thinking about Damon.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Do you think Elena will forgive Damon easily? Just think: she thinks ALL men do that. And who do you think "they" are that Rose speaks about? What do you think? What do you think? What do you think?_


End file.
